Bowties and Denim
by theblonde2243
Summary: Deans gone and Sam is alone, So what does he do? Goes home. But when a madman in a blue box and his companion come asking for Sam to travel with them, how can he say no? Unconnected stories of their friendship and adventures. Sam/Clara BROTP and established whoffle! WARNING: Fluff and adorableness is involved.
1. Prologue

**I really shouldn't be writing another story since I already have two in progress but thanks to my friends we've come up with the best BROTP ever, plus whoffle. So I dedicate this to them! (you know who you are ;) ) **

**Also this is between seasons 7 & 8 for both shows and an AU for SPN.**

**I don't own SPN or DW just love the shows. **

Sam didn't know what to do, Dean and Cas were MIA, Bobby was dead, and Kevin was missing. He had no one. So, he did the only thing he could think of, get the impala, fix it, drive, and do what any wayward son would do. Go home.

He didn't know what the hell he would do when he got to Lawrence, he figured maybe he could stay at Missouri's for a while, maybe get a job, visit his old home, and maybe find hunts to go on every once in a while. All he knew is that he had to do what would have made Dean proud.  
Sam was able to make it to the physics doorstep in 11 hours. Right before he knocked Missouri opened the door.

"Sam Winchester, you're a mess! Get inside before you catch something!" The hunter did as told. Missouri reached up and smacked him across the head.

"Ow what was that for?!" Sam cringed. The woman glared at the boy.

"For not calling or visiting in seven years!"

"Yeah sorry we ran into...a couple of problems."

"A couple is an understatement..." Sam looked at her confused.

"How-"

"I'm a psychic, Sam, it's hard to miss the apocalypse. Plus your angel Castiel came in here every once in a while for advice. He told me everything. Yellow eyes, you dying, Deans deal, Lilith and the seals, the vessels, you going to hell, though since the whole thing was in my backyard I heard it all happen, you being souless, the leviathan, and so on.

I also heard about Bobby. I'm sorry I knew you were close with him."  
Sam sighed. "Yeah well bad things happen to good people." The Winchester paused, "Do you have any idea where Cas and Dean might have gone?" Missouri shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She walked out of the room towards the kitchen, "you are welcome to stay if you'd like, but I need you to remember I am not your made or your cook, I also expect you to have a job by the end of next week."

"Yes ma'am." Sam responded heading to the door to head back out to the impala.

"Guest room is upstairs first door on the left." The hunter left the house and got his bag. He stopped by the kitchen.

"Thanks Missouri, for everything."

"Of course dear, now go get a good nights sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Sam trudged his way upstairs to the guest room and changed into a pair of sweats. He turned off the light and crawled into bed thinking how this would be the first day without his brother since hell.

In the next month Missouri and Sam came up with a somewhat constant routine. They would both wake up early, Sam would make breakfast taking his to go, (he was able to get a job at his dads old garage by simply telling the owner he was Sam Winchester), he would come home from work around six to dinner already prepared because of Missouri, he'd do the dishes, watch a little tv or look online for hunts nearby, and go to bed around ten.

"Sam will you get the door, I'm with a client!" Sam put down his beer. It was his first day off since he started working, and he was taking the opportunity to looks for hunts.

Sam opened the door to see a very peculiar site. There was a crazed looking man wearing a bowtie smiling at him widely and a woman nearly two feet shorter than him.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello I'm the Doctor! It's nice to see you again Sam!" Sam reached for the flask of holy water on the nightstand by the door.

"Doctor who? And how the hell do you know my name?"

"Just the Doctor! And I've met you before! The whole nazi and Hitler thing with the Men of Letters!?" Sam took the flask and splashed the two with the water. They both blinked for a moment, the woman wiping her face.

"We're not demons you moose!" She yelled, she then relized something, "Sam what year is it?"

"2012, and how do you known my name?!" Sam asked a bit more sternly.

"My name is th Doctor and this is my companion Clara, I met your brother a few years back and he requested that if anything happened to him to keep you safe..." Sam opened his mouth to say someing but the Doctor wasn't finished.

"I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, I travel in a police box called the TARDIS, I have an undying love for bowties and fish fingers and custard. Clara here is the impossible girl, she's died nearly as many times as you. If you want proof I'm an alien my ship is right over there, your brother also wanted me to give you this." The Doctor handed a photo of him, Sam, Clara, and Dean sitting around the impala laughing.

"Missouri, sorry for the inconvience but I think I have to go." Sam called into the other room. Missouri walked in with Sams bag.

"I know sweetie, I've packed your bag already." Sam took his bag and kissed the psychics cheek. Missouri looked at the Doctor.

"You bring that boy back in one piece or I will smack you to Mars ya hear?" The Doctor gulped and fixed his bowtie.

"Hey Missouri, do you mind if I keep the impala here? It doesn't really have anywhere else to stay at the moment." Missouri nodded and told him just to clear the trunk and leave the keys on the porch. The hunter obeyed and followed the time travelers to a small blue box. He laughed.

"We're not all going to fit in there!"

"You'd be surprised moose."Clara grabbed Sams hand and pulled him into the TARDIS. The hunter dropped his bag and Clara's hand in shock, running outside and circling it. He went back inside and smiled happily. The Doctor jumped down the stairs and smiled.

"Go on, say it, everyone does." Sam looked around one last time.

"It's smaller on the outside!"

**An: Okay so each of the next chapter are going to be about the fluff and cuteness outside of their adventures and hunts. I swear if you don't ship whoffle or don't believe in a Clara/Sam BROTP after this you're a demon. **


	2. Only Human

**An: Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Hope you like this next chapter!**  
**Disclaimer: see prologue.**  
**Only Human**  
Sometimes traveling with the Doctor both Clara and the Doctor forget Clara is only human and she needed sleep. Like any other human though, she did have those nights where after laying in bed for what seems like hours she just cannot fall asleep.

These would be the nights she'd go to the kitchen, get some hot chocolate, and roam around the TARDIS for hours. She never knew how long she'd be gone or if the other two boys were wondering where she was, she just wondered, and the TARDIS let her.

One night, she came across a room that she had never seen. Curious, Clara opened the door to find Sam sitting on the impala drinking a beer, watching the stars. Of course she knew it wasn't the true impala but it sure as hell looked like it.

"Sam?" The hunter turned to his friend.

"Clara! What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question moose." She sat herself on the other side of the impala. "Where are we anyway?"

"I'm not too sure. I think it might be some kind of room that relives memory's or shows places where you'd like to be." Clara nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate looking up to the sky. "Clara that picture the Doctor gave me from Dean, that's from the future right?"

"We'll it's obviously not from the past now is it?"

"That means Dean and Cas are alive right?" Sam looked at his friend hopefuly. Clara sighed choosing her words wisely.

"I can't tell you, all I'm aloud to say without spoiling anything from your future is Dean asked for you to come with us around the time we picked you up and to leave you at a certain point when you're ready." Sam looked confused but nodded. "I can also tell you will do great things this next few years Sam. You may hate yourself for some of them, but are truthfully brilliant." Sam gave the girl the first true smile she's seen in days from the hunter. The two of them layed their heads against the impala's windshield and lay watching the stars until they both fell asleep.

The Doctor ran through the TARDIS searching for his companions. He had went to check on them to find both their beds empty. When the Doctor asked the TARDIS she informed they were in the dream corridor. The time lord smiled when he finally reached the room he was searching for. He opened the door to find Clara using Sams arm as a pillow as the two slept on top of the impala. The Doctor smiled at the site and decided to leave them.

One may be the impossible girl who jumped into his time stream to save him and has died multiple times, and the other was a hunter whose fate was sealed for his when he was only a six month old baby. Both didn't have much in common, but one thing they did was very simple and very much overlooked to most creatures.

They were both only human. That's all that really mattered wasn't it?

**An: I'm not truly sure I like this chapter. It was written at 3 am and read over while I was half asleep so ill let you decide.**


	3. All was Well

**An: Sorry about the wait, and for every one who is reading my Superwholock crossover I promise I will update by the 11th. I've been insanely busy and is going to be until school starts. In other news this is my first year doing GISHWHES. (Greatest international scavenger hunt the world has ever seen) so I'm both horrified and excited for that!**

**I also got to say his is my favorite chapter. **

**Disclaimer: see prologue. **

**All was Well**

Sam followed the Doctor through dozens of pathways inside the TARDIS library. Clara was off somewhere doing god knows what and the Doctor had told Sam he needed to stop with the research and find something exciting to read.

The Doctor knew Sam never had time to read anything on the road as a child except for projects in school so he decided books from the late 90s expand early 2000s were the place to go.

"What books have you read?" The Doctor stopping at a huge shelf at the end of one of the hallways.

"Only things I can think of on the top of my head are the classics like Lord of the flies, to kill a mockingbird, the Great Gatsby. You know all the stuff from school." The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Adventure, you'd like adventure, and maybe something you relate too." He had an idea and grabbed a ladder. He went to the top shelf and pulled out a giant book and a smaller paperback. "Have you read The Lord of the Rings series and the Hobbit?" Sam nodded.

"I read Lord of the Rings in college and Dean had me read the Hobbit after Jess died." The Doctor nodded sadly at him. He put the books back and smiled thinking of another amazing series.

He jumped down from the ladder and ran towards the way he came in.

"Don't move! I'll be right back!" Sam obeyed and looked at the shelves full of books. His eyes fixed on seven books in general. He grabbed the ladder and picked out the smallest of the few. Sam's eyes lit up.

"Doctor?" He called. "I think I found a series." The Time lord appeared around the corner.

"You haven't read Harry Potter yet?"

"Just saw the movies. I actually was meaning to read them but after Bobby's house burned down I never got the chance."

"The movies were amazing, but the books are one of the greatest series I've ever read, and that's saying something." Sam handed the book to the Doctor and grabbed the other six. The two of them walked to the area of the library where there was a nice sitting area to read. Clara sat on the couch reading a recipe book. She looked up and smiled at the boys.

"You reading Harry Potter?" She asked. Sam nodded. "First time too from what I can tell. You'll like them. Harry kind of reminds me of you."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll you both have gone through lost, you've both come back from the dead, you were the chosen one from the beginning, and in the darkest of times, you never give up hope." Clara looked at the Doctor. "You'd be Hermione. She's smart and badass but doesn't like fighting. She cares for other creatures and believes in equal rights."

"Who'd you be then?" Sam asked sitting down next to her.

"She'd be Ron. He's powerful and funny. An underestimated character really. He would do anything to protect Harry and Hermione from harm and he can tell what's real and what's not. He's also very very smart..." The Doctor rambled on. Sam slowly started remember bits and pieces of the movies.

"Doesn't Hermione and Ron get married in the end or something?" The hunter asked smiling at the two. The Doctor blushed and fixed his bow tie nervously. He tried to speak but choked on his words. The TARDIS made a noise and the Doctor left yelling something about finding a place to land. Clara slapped Sam from behind the head. Sam cringed.

"That's for scaring him off. Next time you'll get much more then a head slap you hear?" Sam nodded. "Now read. I'm going to make us food."

Sam finished the series within twenty four hours stopping reading just to eat, drink, and use the bathroom. He cried during plenty of deaths including Sirus (who reminded him of Bobby), and Dobby ( who reminded him of Cas in an odd kind of way). It took him to the end of the series for Sam to decide Neville was who reminded Sam of his brother. Even though Neville didn't have the looks or picked up on things as fast as Dean he was still as big hearted and brave as he was.

Sam could also not stop reading the last line of the book. "All was well." Does that mean that after everything Harry went through he ended up having a normal life in the end? Could that possibly happen to Sam and Dean when or if he came back? The hunter knew Dean had wanted an apple pie life like he did. If Harry Potter, the one chosen to save the world, can. Why can't Team Free Will sometime in the future?

Sam had set the book down and put a hand through his already messy hair. He was ready for bed. After leaving the library Sam ran into Clara who stopped him.

"I was just coming to check on you. Are you alright?" Sam shook his head.

"You finished the last book didn't you?" Sam nodded. Clara smirked. "Go get some sleep moose, when you wake up we'll find the Doctor to watch all the movies with us. You never know maybe he'll take us to the opening nights if we begged enough." Sam nodded as a response and went up to bed smiling. While reading the books he didn't feel as if he was "the boy king" or "Lucifers vessel". He felt like Sam, and It was one of the greatest feeling ever.


End file.
